deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Robot Combat League User Tourney!!!
Robot Combat League User Tournament!!! Welcome Gladiators, to the future of fighting! In this DF special event, 12 robots built and designed by you will be put in the arena for a 1-on-1 fight to the death. You must design your robot, create a robo-jockey (The fighter who controls the punching and waist movement) and a robo-tech (The operator of the feet, legs and chief in the pit-crew). Your team must undergo an extreme amount of punishment and be able to re-build your robot. Good luck, as...you'll need it!!! The design process of your robot! For this contest of the brav, the bold and the tough, you must design a robot built for either dishing out blows, or taking them. You must be careful to balance out weaknesses and strengths so that your robot isn't over powered. So here you go. Refer to these links for help building your robot: Take a look at the robots on the show!!! or Learn about the sport that is Robot Combat League!!! Step 1: Vital stats *Height of your robot (Keep it between 7ft and 9ft. Don't make it unrealistic) *Weight of your robot (Keep it between 800 and 1200 pounds. Again, make it realistic) *Reach (This is how far your robot can stretch it's arm. Keep it between 35 and 46 inches of reach. Note this is from elbow to fist) Step 2: Materials Pick a metal or composite material that your internal skeleton and frame will be made out of. This is generally steel, but can another material. But take into consideration the weight and how it will effect your speed. Step 3: Weapons All robots in the robot combat league feature a unique weapon. These can range from chromoly steel fists, to aluminum blades, to wrist mounted steel mace ball, to an axe head that can hack up and down. Pick a weapon that you like. The ones I listed are not limitations. Make sure your weapons aren't overpowered. Read the links and do some research to find more weapons. But be SPECIFIC. Materials, and weights of these weapons are needed. Step 4: Armor Tell what material your armor will be made out of. Also, tell what type of armor and where it will be. EX: Carbon fiber chest plate, thigh plates, shin plates, forearm plates and shoulder plates. Be creative, roll cages, leather padding, hammered steel domes on your robot's head. Anything. But make sure it's fair and not overpowered. Note: Armor can not be completely covering your robot's body. You must have gaps in it. Step 5: Ratings Rate your robot from 1-10 in the following categories: *Strength *Speed *Endurance Be fair and reasonable. 1 is the lowest, 10 is the highest. Step 6: Design Tell me what your robot will actually look like. Paint color, armor shape, eye and light color, head design. Anything. Describe in as best detail as you can to make the fight interesting. Describe, describe, describe, make sure I, and your fellow competitors, will know what yuor robot looks like. Step 7: Strengths List at least 1 strength. At max 3. Whether it's designed for close quarters combat, has blades, thick armor, light and fast. Anything that you think would be a strength in the fight. Again, don't make it overpowered. Step 8: Weaknesses Give me at least 2 weaknesses. They can include weak armor, no shoulder armor, uneven hands due to two different weapons with two different weights, very exposed mid section. Make sure they are actual weaknesses, not just a small flaw. Designing your robo-jockey and robo-tech Provide a background bio that explains each. The robotech will manage the robot in repairs along with the pit crew to repair your bot inbetween rounds. They will also pilot the robots legs by using a pair of highly advanced joysticks and control panels. They generally benefit from working with robots commonly or engineering. The robojockey will control the punches and waist by using a contraption on their back. While a pro fighter is great for this, they need to adapt to using the contraption which is different in many ways to the actual fighting. A gamer or technician is also great, they can adapt to the contraption faster and help in the pits. However, they are not very skilled at fighting. But go as far into a bio as you can. Take into account, this is boxing, the robots can't kick. This isn't martial arts so a spetsnaz or SAS troop isn't going to be of much use because their fighting styles are different and won't transfer into the bot well. Create a light background on both the tech and jockey. Robotcombat.jpg|The robo-jockey fighting Robo tech.jpg|The robo-tech using the control center Bonus round: The underground In this round, no rules apply. You can use ranged weaponry on your robots (NO GUNS!!! Flamethrowers, crossbows, spike shootie things. Whatever you want, but no guns). To enter this, you must rebuild a second robot (Follow the original steps). You also need to make a new robo-jockey and robo-tech. The rules *The robots will fight in a circular arena with a diameter of 25 feet *Other rules will be stated in the individual blogs *This will be a bracketed tourney *I am accepting 16 regular RCL fighters and 16 underground fighters *If I see an unfair advantage in any of the entrants, I will disqualify you NOW ENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts